She is a Monster
by IchigoMoonCutter
Summary: Dead. Alive. She is both. Her life withers away before her eyes because she lives for nothing. Yet she sees something, something...full of life; a life she wants for her own. ichiruki AU vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dead, Dead, Dead**

* * *

The dry hunger clawed at her insides, always present and never satisfied unless she gave in. It was a constant reminder of who she was, of her duty, and her emptiness. She hated that feeling, yet she was bound to it, and somewhere deeply inside…she enjoyed it. A creature of the night cannot help but give in to the temptation and yearning because that creature is a monster.

Vampire, blood-sucker, she-devil, temptress…she is all of that and more.

She was beautiful in the eyes of many. An ice princess whose charm and fragile appearance lead many a fine fellow to ask for her hand, only to have her turn every offer down. They are beneath her, not worthy to be her mate. Their blood was as dull as their minds. Foolish men, they cannot see her for herself, only lusting for her appearance.

She detests them, yet they keep persisting.

Her brother his not pleased with this. He wants her to settle down, find a mate, and live the remaining few hundred years she has left in peace. He wants to make sure she is cared for; he wants her to be safe. Yet she can also see that he wants her to produce offspring, an heir to the throne. And for that, she resents him.

She is selfish. She won't deny that simple fact. She wants her life to be her own, not be bound to some man who cares not for her feelings and dreams. So she ignores her duty for now, because tonight she is free. She can avoid her admirers for one night, one blissful night of hunting, and then she will return to her empty existence.

Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, the first princess in line to the royal throne. Her famous beauty is second to none. She is also a vampire that craves for something more than blood, something that could warm her heart—her cold heart which never beat to begin with.

She is dead, yet she is alive. Her heart beats for no one, not even herself.

* * *

Rukia tastes the wind. Stale… She closes her eyes in frustration. Not one of the humans down below her even has the decency to smell delicious. She narrows her purple orbs at the street, watching the silly mortals go about their business. Curiosity fills her insides. She has never been human; she was born a vampire of pureblood, destined for greatness. Yet these small creatures have never known what it was like to live a hundred years, what sacrifices one must make in duty to one's own people, they will never even know the thrill of the hunt. They will never know, because they are the prey. They are her prey. What was it like, to not life a long life? What was it like, to be oblivious to monsters until they catch you?

Rukia shook her head and leapt onto another building. The hunger was building. She needed to feed.

How long has it been since she last had a meal? One week? Two? It was Renji's fault she was starving now. He'd taking up all her time, being wherever she went, watching her every move. At first, it seemed he'd only wanted to be her friend. And she fell for his ploy, his banter, his jokes, his grins, until she realized his true intentions.

She'd just managed to slip away from Renji as soon as she discovered he was after her hand, seemingly desperate to win her heart. He was kind, she'd give him that, but he was obsessive, proud, and never used his brain for more than conjuring up disgusting, inappropriate images of herself. Renji never saw her for what she was. He failed to understand her and misinterpret her rejection for supposed undying love for _him_. That was the last straw. Her time would no longer be wasted on him. So she left, free from distraction. She'd spend her time with petty humans instead, for that was how low she deemed Renji to be.

How dare he—how dare he approach her and try to make love. The fool tried to force her, to make her see his way. But no, she wouldn't have it. She would never mark him as her mate. Now he just had to accept that.

Rukia let out a hiss. Pain now accompanied the hunger. It will do no good to stand here, reflecting of her troubles. She walked along the edge of a building, pale white dress trailing behind her, as sign of her purity. A "pure monster"—what an ironic joke that was.

She froze, tasting the air again. There it was! Her target! A powerful sent had suddenly washed over her tongue, sending a chill down her spine. Rukia took great care in memorizing the scent. If she deemed her target tasty enough, she would come back for more. After, these were hard times, one can't be too careful when it comes to feeding.

Her body filled with adrenaline as she rushed across streets, so fast that she was invisible to the naked eye. Her prey's scent was intoxicating, already filling her with a vicious desire for its blood. This was truly a good catch. She would have to be careful and treat her prey gently. She already knew she would want more.

Reluctantly, she slowed herself to a standstill. Finding her prey was one thing, approaching it was another.

"_Come into my parlor," said the Spider to the Fly._

How to do it…are there other people around? No. Her prey is alone. It is walking along a dark street, dragging its feet by the sound of it. It is exhausted; its breathing is slow and tired.

Rukia smiled, her fangs already protruding. This was perfect. Her prey won't stand a chance. So long as she doesn't succumb to her craving to drink it dry and startle it. No. She wanted a good first impression.

She steadies herself as her victim draws near. She sees him through the darkness and enjoys his appearance. Bright hair, tanned skin, black t-shirt, tight fitting jeans, a scowl on his face, his tired brown eyes, the sloping of his shoulders, a few bruises on his arms. She has chosen well. A strong fighter this one is, his body will last long enough to satisfy.

Rukia is now fighting to control herself. His scent is overpowering, filling her mind with the emptiness of her stomach, her body is screaming at her to jump him. But she restrains. She is royalty after all. Only lowly vampires give in to such foolishness. The simple lust for blood may influence her, but not control her.

He is close now. She acts.

Her prey stops as it sees that it is not alone. His eyes widen as her appearance is put into full light.

Her delicate feet touch lightly on the pavement, the white dress flowing behind her as if it were water. Her deathly pale skin is unblemished, colliding with her raven dark hair curving around her smiling face. But it is her eyes that hold him steadfast, the irises staring mesmerizing into his.

"Don't be afraid," says Rukia. Her prey complies, relaxing somewhat as his expression becomes blank. Her charm is in full effect. He is bound to obey her every command. His eyes become glazed as she slowly makes her way over to him. She stretches out her hand.

"Come to me."

He calmly walks towards her and stops when the tips of her fingers touch his dark shirt. He does not and cannot resist as her hand fastens on his collar. Her prey is taller than somewhat anticipated, but no matter, the bigger the body, the more blood there'll be. Rukia pulls him down into a bending position and sniffs his neck. She can practically taste his blood already. Tenderly, she grips the back of his head with her left hand and pulls it to one side while her right hand slips under his arm and clutches his back in a mock embrace.

Then she bites down hard.

Her prey lets out a gasp of pain, but still remains calm as Rukia begins to suck out the life giving liquid. Its taste is pure bliss, a sweet strong flavor that overloads her senses. She drinks in more, letting the warm blood fill her mouth.

He starts to tremble slightly after a minute or two, the loss of blood starting to take effect. But she pays him no heed. It drips down her face as she gulps greedily for more. Her mind shuts down to all distractions and focuses solely on the taste. Rukia has never had anything close to this feast. All the humans she's hunted before this prey were nothing compared. To think she could have lived this long and not known this sensation—this taste of life was a mystery to her. She wants more…needs more.

But she stops and draws back. Her prey is panting now and had gone limp in her arms. For a moment, Rukia thinks she went too far, yet she sees he is still awake, unfocused eyes trained on her. She sits him down and kneels beside him. He watches her every move, captivated in more ways than one.

That's when she notices a strange mark on the place she bitten him. It looked like a tattooed x. No matter, she would ask her brother about that later.

For a moment, she considers taking her prey back with her to the mansion for safe keeping. No one else can have him. No one else can drink his blood but her alone. Rukia didn't want the risk of losing him, his blood was too precious. But then again, it would draw unwanted attention to him. Others may try to steal and claim him for their own, or worse, kill him.

No. She would have to leave him here and visit him again in a week or so, enough time for his body to make up for the lack of blood.

Rukia smiled and traced his chin with a thin, pale finger.

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

Her lips widened, showing her fangs still wet with blood; His blood.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, first royal princess in line to the throne. Ichigo, I want you to make sure you keep yourself safe when I'm gone. Don't waste a drop of blood. I'll need it all when I next feed, understand?"

"Yes…"

"You're mine now, so you are to not let any other vampire drink your blood. If you need help, call for me and I will answer."

"Yes…I will…"

"Good. Now go home and rest."

Her prey nodded once before rising unsteadily to his feet. Rukia stood as well, a content look on her face as she watched him walk away. Perhaps her life wasn't so empty. This new phenomenon was going to change something.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

She enjoys the remainder the night, jumping from roof top to roof top, following Ichigo all the way to his house. It is a simple place, somewhat shabby yet an overall welcoming home. Part of her wonders why he was slightly beat up when she found him. She also wonders if she should ask Ichigo about humans next time they met. But then, it might not be appropriate. He was prey. Not a person she should speak to other than out of the necessity of craving and commands. Besides, it was sort of empty when he was obliged to obey her every command under her charm. Maybe if she met him under normal circumstances—wait, what was she thinking?

Rukia shook herself. It was time to return home. The sudden rush of feeding has made her brain go haywire, thinking crazy thoughts. Byakuya might get worried if she doesn't return on time.

Disappointed, she drags her feet in the direction of the mansion, conjuring up schemes on how to avoid Renji for the next few days. Why did her brother have to invite him for a whole month?

* * *

Well, it's a bit cliche. I'll be the first to admit that. I mean...vampires. Who HASN'T thought of that one? Though, nearly all the BLEACH vampire fics I've read have Ichigo as the vampire, not Rukia. Somehow, I think it's more fun to make him the victim...but then, it's always fun to make bad stuff happen to Ichigo...poor guy.

Anyway, **review if you want more**. I've nearly written chapter two, but I won't post it unless someone deems this story worth the time to read.

For those who are wondering about my other fics... YES. I AM WRITING THEM. THIS IS JUST A RANDOM STORY I COULDN'T GET OUT OF MY SYSTEM!

Also, I feel that I should warn you. **UPDATES WILL NOT COME OFTEN (except for chapter 2)**. I am a random writer, unpredictable and impulsive. Unlike others, I do not updater regularly, so don't get your hopes up for a daily, weekly, or maybe even monthly update. I'm sorry, but that's just how I am.

-IMC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dream, Dream, Dream**

* * *

"It seems the Gesshoku have returned," said Gin Ichimaru, staring lazily up at the night sky. The moon was red, glowing ominously as it lit his surroundings. Gin smiled slightly, squinting at his friend who was leaning against a tree.

"They never left," Aizen replied as he tasted the air. A strong scent washed over his senses, causing a cruel smile to light his features. "Our race has just remained ignorant of their existence. Not that it's surprising really; the Kurosaki family is the last of the pure blood Gesshoku. Not that many would be able to tell though. Those seals Masaki Kurosaki placed on her offspring's powers before hiding her own are strong enough to throw off a vampire. I did not even know that she had children till our meeting eight years back. To think she could even hide such power, even with a seal…all in vain." He laughed and pushed up his thick glasses. "It would seem that our lovely princess has claimed Isshin's son, awakening his powers and potential far sooner than anticipated. I would have deemed him ready by next year…but apparently she didn't. The seal has broken. All it took was a simple marking…it seems the tide has turned in our favor at last."

Gin's grin grew wider.

"Perhaps we should move soon, before the kid realizes his power and is able to put up a fight."

"It'll take months for his power to mature," Aizen dismissed, "Not with Rukia Kuchiki draining his blood away. No, what troubles me is the father. It'll be a bother if he forces the remainder of his family to go into hiding, especially after he sees that the ice princess has marked his son. Yet, Isshin's sealed his own power, so he is unable to recognize warning signs until it's too late. So we should sit this one out…see what happens. It won't be long now."

"So we wait?"

"Yes, we wait."

* * *

Ichigo shakes his head, wondering if the morons really did beat his brains too hard. His skull is pounding so much that he's forced to lie down and close his eyes. He finds it hard to think; the walk home was a blur.

All he remembers is collapsing when he got to the front door. Luckily for him, falling flat on the face put him out of harm's way as his father leapt through the doorway to attack him, punishment for being out past curfew.

He had then crawled onto the door mat, clumsily staggering to his feet and managing to shut the door and lock his father outside.

Vengeance was sweet. He still hadn't forgotten the sucker punch his father had bestowed upon him earlier that morning.

He sighed heavily and stumbled towards the kitchen. Yuzu had left some food out for him. He smiled fondly at the thoughtfulness of his sister, she took after their mother in so many ways it was almost terrifying.

At the sound of the back door opening he made a run for it, Yuzu's dinner in hand. After a mad scramble up the stairs and locking his room door shut (and his window), Ichigo Kurosaki could finally plopped down on his bed, the beginnings of a head ache building in his skull.

His body was stiff and sore, particularly his neck. He tried to massage the offending area as best he could as he shoved his sister's cooking down his throat. Groaning, he set the plate on the ground and shut his eyes. He was so sleepy that he didn't even bother to change.

Later that night, Ichigo had a strange dream.

_He was walking down a narrow path at night. The moon shone brightly, making him able to see in the dark. A feeling of unease was upon him, like he was being watched._

"_Ichigo…"_

_A voice, deep yet sweet…a woman's voice called out to him. He could see a shape ahead of him._

_Curious, he began to walk toward the owner of the voice._

"_Ichigo…"_

_It was a short woman, he could see that now. Her hand was outstretched towards him, summoning him to her._

"_Who are you?!" Ichigo shouted, quickening his stride to a run. He couldn't seem to get close enough. Then he heard it, a giggle. She was laughing at him. Frustrated, he sped up his pace. That was when she turned around and started to run too, her pale dress fluttering in her wake. The mysterious woman suddenly disappeared around a corner, Ichigo hot on her trail. Breathing heavily, he rounded the bend only to find she'd vanished. Narrowing his eyes in frustration, he turned to leave only to have a hand touch his shoulder. Chills ran down his spine. He couldn't turn, couldn't move. A cold breath tickled his neck, making his hair stand on end._

"_The bond has been made. You're mine now…"_

_He tried to speak, only to find he couldn't. Cold fingers touched lightly on the left side of his neck, stroking his skin. They found a spot to their liking and pressed hard._

_A blinding pain erupted from his neck, causing his legs to give way. He fell to his knees just as an inky blackness opened up underneath him. Fear filled his insides when he discovered that he was slowly sinking in the black substance. The pain in his neck increased as he heard the woman's laughter again, it was becoming louder and louder, so loud until he could no longer bear it._

"ARRGH!"

Ichigo bolted upright, grasping his neck with his hand. To his utter horror, he could still feel pain coming from the exact spot where the fingers had pressed.

Without hesitation he sprinted from his bed and into the bathroom that was across the hall. His fingers shook as he switched on the lights.

"What the—" He blinked, unsure of what to make of it.

There, on the left side of his neck, bold enough to catch the eye, was a strange tattooed x. It certainly hadn't been there yesterday. Tenderly, he rubbed the strange mark, just to see if it was paint.

He leaned in closer to the mirror, leaning his neck to the right.

There was something there…something faint. Two small pricks...right near the tattoo. They looked like bug bites…or something. Ichigo's scowl became deeper. How exactly was he going to explain this to his family? Tattoos didn't magically appear overnight. Lying about it was out of the question. His fibs never made it past his father's ears without suspicion. He groaned tiredly.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

Karin's voice makes him jump as he whirls around to see her standing in the doorway.

"N-nope! Nothing's wrong!" His hand covered the mark. Unfortunately, his sister is unconvinced at his denial.

"I heard you yell…" she says, eyeing his hand suspiciously, a smirk on her face. "Did a spider bite you?"

As soon as another protest reaches his lips she lunged, yanking his hand off.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Ichigo turns away, miffed.

"What's to be so embarrassed about?" Karin asked.

"I don't want to show it…" he mumbles. "I didn't mean to get it."

At this, she laughs.

"Who does? I mean, you can hardly ask the spider NOT to bite you. Honestly, stop being a big baby and hurry up out of the bathroom, I need to get ready for school."

At this, Ichigo's mind is sent into turmoil. Wasn't she talking about the tattoo? He looked in the mirror again. It was still there, black and bold as day.

"Y—you mean you don't see it?" He stutters before he realizes how stupid it sounded.

"The two bites? Of course I can, dummy! Now get out!"

She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him. He stands there for a moment, taking in what just happened.

_Karin couldn't see it? But…it's in plain sight! All she "claims" she saw was the two bug bite marks…_

Ichigo rubbed hair before turning in the direction of his room. It was an hour before school started. He might as well get ready. He would think about this later. After all, he was probably just hallucinating after that disturbing dream…right?

* * *

This is shorter than I planned, I've actually written a bunch more, but...well, I couldn't find a good stopping point.

I'm blending two story ideas into one, so it may seem slightly odd at first. But it's gonna work.

Review if you want more.


End file.
